Emails
by virginiagirl101
Summary: The squints and booth send emails. hodgela, bb
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is a multichapter fic. I'll try to rotate with this fic, and my other. Please review!

Disclaimer: I only own the email names.

The first few

To: partygrrl361

Subject: I'm ok

From: workaholic

I'm fine. Do not check up on me. I will be in my office.

To: workaholic

Subject: HI!!

From: fbeyechocolate

Hi Bones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

To: bugsandslimeguy

Subject: Hey

From: partygrrrl361

Hey babe. Will you be busy around 12??? If not, meet me in the store closet. ;)

To: bugsandslimeguy, partygrrl361

Subject: Tone it down.

From: theboss

Do you guys really have to use the DEPARTMENT REGULATED email accounts to send love notes????????

To: fbeyechocolate

Subject: to much chocolate?

From: workaholic

Booth, did you eat that WHOLE basket of chocolate I gave you???????

To: Einstein

Subject: Experiment

From: bugsandslimeguy

Cam's gone at 1 today. Meet me in conference room A. Bring the toaster.

To: theboss

Subject: yes

From: partygrrl361

Yes, it's sooooooooooo much easier this way!

To: bugsandslimeguy

Subject: Do I want to know???

From: Einstein

Do I even want to know??????


	2. strawberry pop tarts?

Authors Note: Sorry for the late update. Some of you said that it would be easier if you knew who was who. Here it is:

**Angela-partygrrl361**

**Brennan- Workaholic**

**Booth- FBIchocolate**

**Zach- Einstein**

**Hodgins- bugsandslimeguy**

**Cam- theboss**

**Please review, thanks!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Strawberry pop tarts?

To: Workaholic

From: FBIchocolate

Subject: NO!!!!!

I DIDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remember, you had 3. 

To: Einstein

From: bugsandslimeguy

Subject: No

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm… probably not… but I'll tell you anyways. We're going to see if strawberry pop tarts really shoot up flames when you tape the toaster handle down.

To: FBIchocolate

From: workaholic

Subject: rolls eyes

I told you to eat them one at a time.

To: partygrrl361

From: workaholic

Subject: What's up

Ok, something's up. You haven't come into my office to bug me about Booth. You haven't emailed me about Booth. In fact, you haven't bugged me at all. By now, you usually would have come in about 3 times. What's up?

To: workaholic

From: theboss

Subject: paperwork

Are you almost finished with the paperwork? When you are, do the Mayan skeletons.

To: workaholic

From: partygrrl361

Subject: Hangover

I went out partying last night. I have a horrible hangover. Now, excuse me while I puke my guts out.

To: Einstein, bugsandslimeguy

From: theboss

Subject: experiment

Congratulations. Since it worked, you have to clean the whole room with a toothbrush! Now, get on it.

**Authors Note: Thank you to the people that posted in the Tom Riddles spoof diary thread on Mugglenet. I am not a member of it, but you gave me the toaster idea.**


	3. chocolate

**Authors Note: Hi!!! Ok, I'm back, and I hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chocolate

From: partygrrl361

To: bugsandslimeguy

Subject: Ha ha!

Ha, ha! You got caught. So, when you're finished cleaning the lab with a toothbrush, and I bet it has to be spotless, do you want to go out? If you're done before tonight that is, which I doubt.

From: FBIchocolate

To: workaholic

Subject: chocolate

I did eat them one at a time. Popped them in my mouth within an hour. Can I have more please?? Hee hee hoo hoo

From: theboss

To: bugsandslimeguy, Einstein

Subject: spotless

I just got the most wonderful idea! You have to clean it spotless. Oh, and only water can be used. Regular water. Anything else is too strong.

To: Einstein

From: Bugsandslimeguy

Subject: bleach

Let's use bleach. It will get it done quicker.

To: Bugsandslimeguy

From: Einstein

Subject: NO

No, let's not. It was your idea that got us into trouble. We're not.

From: workaholic

To: FBIchocolate

Subject: chocolate

No. You already are hyper from one box; I'm not giving you more.


	4. Don't you love Me?

AN: Hey

**AN: Hey! I'm back; so sorry it took so long. Just been busy. Anyway, he we go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Don't You Love Me??

From: theboss

To: partygrrl361

Subject: Thanks!!

Thanks for the idea. It really was a good way to torture them.

From: workaholic

To: Einstein

Subject: Why?

Why do you listen to Hodgins and do strange experiments. You're a Forensic Anthropologist, so you don't need to know whether or no strawberry pop tarts actually shoot flames up.

From: FBIchocolate

To: Workaholic

Subject: Don't you love me?

You're mean. The hyperness is wearing off. Don't you love me?? Now instead of looking like this: , I look like this: . Don't you see what this is doing to me?

From: Workaholic

To: FBIchocolate

Subject: RE: don't you love me?

I know. GOOD!! No, I don't. See second answer. Yes, and I'm glad.

From: Bugsandslimeguy

To: partygrrl361

Subject: I hate you

You are despicable. I can't believe you'd do something like this. Making my punishment worse??

From: partygrrl361

To: bugsandslimeguy

Subject: RE: I hate you

It was my pleasure. Besides, you deserve it.


End file.
